spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mageti/MSC Command Ship Majestic Aster
NaviComp Code: MJA The Majestic Aster is the result of a large scale project to incorporate the headquarters of Mageti Spaceflight Corporation into a mobile and self-sufficient space vessel. It is by far the largest ship ever built by the space agency, dwaring the Destiny by over a factor of three in terms of module number. In terms of width, it has been calculated to be 308m wide, three times the width of the International Space Station . The central hub of its functionality is the four control rooms arranged in a '+' shape, serving as the centre of command and allowing efficient communication and movement between the modules. The communication capability is provided by the large radio antennae and high power transmitters located around the outer structure of the ship. Crew facilities include eight habitation modules to accommodate large numbers of operators and visitors, and extensive storage space to ensure self-sufficiency. The oxygen gardens and medical bays are mounted in alternate positions so that crew members can locate the latter rapidly during emergencies (both medical bays are a right turn out of the central hub, allowing the crew to remember the layout using the phrase "if you go to medical, you're all right"). The modules around the command centre also form a continuous ring so that crew can move around the ship without needing to enter the busy centre. Spacecraft carrying visitors dock at the airlock in the front of the ship. This is also the location of the radar (made up of sensor modules) so that all incoming objects can be tracked. As a security measure, there are three sets of doors which can be closed between the airlock and the vessel's main interior. At the rear, there are extensive fuel stores mainly intended for refuelling other craft, and is designed to dock two Abraxis-class frigates as escorts. The Majestic Aster's propulsion system pioneered the idea of completely fuel-less travel by using numerous ion drives. Their arrangement allow acceleration and deceleration, like the Destiny, but also rotation when used in different combinations. This theoretically allows the ship to travel anywhere in the system without expending any fuel, giving it unlimited range. However, it also possesses conventional main and retrograde backup engines. The large size and lack of lateral engines make the Majestic Aster less manoeuvrable than other MSC ships, and this is further impeded by its unusual arrangement of engines causing it to be much wider in its lateral than its longitudinal axis. This will necessitate escort vessels to protect such a high value asset. The design allows the option of additional engines to be added, or for equipping defensive weaponry. These will be considered according to any needs which arise from operation of the vessel. Screenshot 20181014-121824.png|Full view of the Majestic Aster Screenshot 20181013-173731.png|Nearing completion, with the Ascendance nearby 20181014 153109.JPG|Interior view of the main body Screenshot 20181014-223022.png|The Majestic Aster underway to SOL for manoeuvring exercises; note the side-on aspect it adopts for en-route adjustments. Screenshot 20181015-203458.png|In transit with the Abraxis and Ascendance docked as escorts Category:Blog posts